Super Mario Sunshine 2
Super Mario Sunshine 2 is the sequal to 2002's Super Mario Sunshine. It is a 3D platformer,and features 2-Player Drop in-Drop out system. It also features the new Shadow Luigi and others. Story Mario and Luigi are relaxing in their house,when they get tickets to fly to Isle Delfino,Isle Granchio,and Isle Polpo. They then invite Princess Peach,and her toads. Wario & Waluigi sneak on the plane too. The piantas greet them,but a grafitti bomb lands on them. Peach,the Toads,and Wario & Waluigi are missing!! Mario and Luigi then set out to save them. They follow a trail of goop,and see a giant goop troll. FLUDD drops in,and calls his "brother" the FLAME,who Luigi uses. They defeat "Goop Troll",and FLUDD explains that a blue haired koopa stole E. Gadd's technology. FLUDD then says that FLAME was the only salvageable item. They then see a Luigi clone jumping through a portal with Peach. "Mario! Luigi!",she yells as they head into the portal. The heroes get sprites one by one,and they eventually get access to the other Isles, and save Wario & Waluigi from King Boo. After getting enough power,they use a cannon to reach Bowser's Moon Base. They fight and defeat Shadow Luigi,who is really Lemmy Koopa,the koopa who stole and attacked Gadd's stuff. After beating Bowser Jr's Airship they encounter Bowser. Bowser told his two sons to steal the tech so he could roboticize all of the toads and piantas,and rule over them with his "Queen" Peach. The heroes defeat Bowser,and get in Gadd's plane. They then fly off to their next adventure. Playable Characters Mario Luigi Wario(Unlockable) Waluigi(Unlockable) Princess Peach(Defeat Bowser) Toadsworth(500,after getting all of the stars in Bianco Hills) Bowser(16,000,after defeating him.) Shadow Mario(16,000 after defeating him in his first battle) Shadow Luigi(Complete the Game 100%) Stars Isle Delfino Bianco Hills 1. The First Star Objective: Climb to the top of the windmill,and beat the boss. Boss: Mrs. Petey 2. Lava Lava!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Objective: Put out all of the incoming lava. 3. Missing Toad Objective: Go to where Petey was sleeping in Episode 5 of the first game. There is a toad who is being guarded by Stus. Take them out,and rescue him from his ice prison with Luigi. 4.Red Coin Rampage Objective: Gather all 8 red coins,which are scattered throughout the Windmill Path. 5. Shadow Secret Objective: Chase Shadow Mario through the Windmill Village. He will create a portal. Follow him,and complete the obstacale course. Ricco Harbor 1. Chomp'n Objective: Buy an air tank from P-Man,and go underwater. Head for the booming cage,and flame the tail with Luigi. Then,fight Chomp Cheep. Defeat him,and go to Big Daddy. He will thank you for defeating the monster,so he can open his racing business up again. 2. Koopa Kruise Objective: Head for the Bowser shell like boat,and use 50 coins to buy a "Luxury Tour". Inside, flame the two Koopatrols. Then,explore and brawl enemies to find Dorrie. Rescue her with your FLUDD and destroy the goop prison. She will then flud the sub. Ride her to the engine,flame it,and you will be popped out,and the sub will sink. A Shine Sprite will pop out. 3. Yoshi! Objective: Head to Big Daddy. He will ask you if you want a Yoshi Egg. Say yes,and go to the fruit store. The egg wants a banana. Buy one for 10 coins,and give it to the egg. Yoshi will then pop out Pink. Then head to the angry juice man. He says that Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi drained the juice supply,and that they need more. Spray the Pink Juice in the vat till its full. The juice guy will then make a few cloud platforms for Yoshi. These,are VERY fragile. After reaching the top,a Stacked Stu will come up. Make them all come down with Juice,and get the shine sprite. 4. Underwater Cave Secret Objective: Use your air tank to go to the Underwater Cave. Complete the obstacle course. 5. Shadow Luigi's Red Coins Objective: Chase Shadow Luigi,and collect the red coins he drops. Gelato Beach 1. Piantissimo Strikes Back Objective: Beat Piantissimo in another race. 2. Cataquack Hack Objective: Use the cataquacks to get to the clouds,and get the shine sprite. 3. The Golden Bud Objective: Find the Golden Dune Bud,and spray it till it becomes a shine sprite! 4. Sunshine at Gelato Beach Objective: Flame all of the mirrors,and then ground pound thier sides. A sleeping Giant Baby Wiggler is there. The mirrors will reflect,and the sun will be so bright it'll knock the wiggler off. 5. ONE BIG TEMPERTANTRUM Objective: The Giant Baby Wiggler is having a temeper tantrum. First,spray the Wiggler. It will run utop the hill. Then,flame the wiggler,and it'll chase you. Lure it to the Shine Tower. It will stun him. Flame him. Repeat it 3 times. Pinna Park 1. Runaway Roller Coaster Objective: The Roller Coaster is broken! First,platform up to the park manager. He will say that the roller coaster is broken. Then,go to the engineers hut,which is guarded by a goo barrier. Then,go to the store and buy 3 water balloons for 50 coins. Break the goo,and go to the engineer. He will show you the missing parts,a gold gear,an engine,a jet boost,and a Mega-Battery. Go outside to the beach,and fight the Monty Mole. Once his cannon explodes,collect the gold gear. Then,go on the pirate ship,and collect the pink coins,once all 8 have been collected,the engine will appear. Then buy the Mega Battery and jet boost for 50 coins each,and give the parts to the engineer. The park manager will give you a Shine Sprite. 2. Pinatissimo & the Go-Kart Party Objective: Another Piantissimo ride,in the style of Mario Kart 7. 3. Mecha-Koopaling Rampage!! Objective: TBA 4. Yoshi's Bigtop Secret Objective: TBA 5. Red Coin Roller Coaster Objective: TBA MORE COMING SOON!!!!!! Category:Mario games Category:Sequels